You are in my bones
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Kieren Walker conoce a un barista con el que sueña día y noche y parece que la atracción es mutua, sin embargo, su condición lo hace pensar que jamás será merecedor del amor de nadie.
1. Chapter 1

You are in my bones

**_Dedicado a Vnik Lord._**

* * *

><p>Kieren entró a la cafetería como todos los días, se formó en la fila y espero alrededor de cinco minutos para que fuera atendido. Tenía tiempo, su primera clase empezaba hasta dentro de una hora, por lo que no había prisa, la caminata hasta el edificio de artes era de aproximadamente dos minutos. Cuando llegó al frente de la fila sonrió, de esa manera que tenía él, casi tímida, de hecho se daba valor porque era una interacción controlada, nada podía salir mal, lo único que tenía que hacer era decía que quería un latte machiatto, nada extravagante, doble por supuesto, además de un croissant de jamón de pavo.<p>

El barista no era de esos chicos que volteas a ver dos veces, era guapo, de constitución fuerte, un poco más alto que él y muchos kilos de músculos que su playera tipo polo marcaban de manera que para Kieren era casi tentadora. Hubiera querido ser lo suficiente confiado como para saltar la barra y acorrarlarlo contra la maquina de café y besarlo hasta que no pudiera ni respirar. Pero ese tipo de cosas sólo sucedían en su imaginación y jamás en la realidad, no se había atrevido.

-Hola –dijo cuando lo vio y de inmediato le sonrió. Su rostro era muy abierto, totalmente sincero cuando se dirigía a él y su sonrisa, de sólo pensar en ella se podía poner a suspirar.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el barista se pusiera a preparar su café, cuando lo tuvo listo, sacó el croissante del refrigerador bajo la barra y lo puso al lado del vaso doble que Kieren necesitaba para iniciar el día. Eran siete libras, lo que venía pagando desde hace seis meses cuando encontró la cafetería en su camino al edificio de arte y se decidió a entrar, sin embargo, el barista puso su mano sobre la de él y le guiñó el ojo. Sintió que se iba a desmayar, literalmente, la cabeza le dio vueltas y por un momento pensó que sus piernas le fallarían.

-Ahora, en vez de pagar por el café, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? –preguntó tan casualmente el barista sin quitar su mano de la suya y acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar. Kieren pensó que no recordaba la manera adecuada para hablar o siquiera el uso del idioma, porque por más que lo intentó, de su boca no salió ningún sonido. El barista de hermosa sonrisa, cabello negro y ojos oscuros y expresivos dejó salir una carcajada y Kieren sintió ganas renovadas de saltar la barra y robarle un beso pasional que nunca jamás pudiera olvidar.

-Tal vez para la siguiente vez me lo puedas decir, ¿verdad? –dijo y soltó su mano. De inmediato Kieren la extraño, quería que siguiera sintiendo el peso de su mano, el calor que se transmitía a través de su palma y sobretodo, ese pulgar que había tocado su piel casi con reverencia. Pero Kieren era como era, por más frustrante que eso pudiera ser, tenía muchos problemas para socializar y entablar una plática casual con el chico que le gustaba era poco menos que imposible.

-Por cierto –dijo sin darse la vuelta, ocupado un segundo con la maquina de café- aunque no me hayas preguntado, me llamo Rick y mi día libre son los viernes, por si te interesa.

Pero Kieren no estaba ahí más, había salido antes de permitirse escuchar aquello. Caminando por la calle esbozó la más pequeña de las sonrisas, pensando que no había estado tan mal para ser algo inesperado y terminar salir del lugar sin siquiera dar las gracias, y a pesar de sentir alegría, casi sufre una crisis de angustia en camino a su clase de las 8 de la mañana; porque de verdad le gustaba mucho, demasiado, pero él no confiaba en que a pesar de lo que acababa de atestiguar, fuera posible que le gustara de vuelta. Nadie nunca en su vida se había fijado en él.

Y es que cuando Kieren se veía en el espejo no podía evitar notar lo delgado que era, lo largas y desagradables que eran sus piernas y brazos, su piel pálida y demacrada, sus grandes y horribles ojos que lo hacían ver como de otro mundo y su cabello corto y sin gracia, de un color rubio más bien desteñido. Si sonreía se veía extraño, forzado, por lo que nunca lo hacía y años atrás, cuando tan sólo tenía trece años, le habían diagnosticado depresión, por lo que tomaba pastillas todos los días para evitar que sus pensamientos se volvieran negros y desagradables.

Pero ahora sus pensamientos no eran así, estaba demasiado ocupado como para sentirse mal y además de todo, nunca olvidaba tomar sus medicinas. Y el barista, al que nunca había podido hablar aunque él intentaba obtener una respuesta suya, poblaba sus pensamientos cuando no estaba en clase o trabajando en algún proyecto. No se lo podía sacar de la mente, simplemente era algo imposible y en más de una ocasión había despertado en plena madrugada para darse cuenta de que soñaba con él y de que esos sueños eran bastante agradables.

Aquel día tenía clases teóricas, historia, filosofía y demás materias relacionadas con las artes gráficas, cosas que a veces no le interesaban del todo y que le permitían soñar despierto. Y soñaba con él, con el barista a quien no osaba llamar Rick porque no le había preguntado su nombre, por el contrario, lo sabía porque en su uniforme lucía una placa de color blanco que lo decía. A veces pensaba que ni siquiera se llamaba Rick y entonces tenía ganas de saberlo con seguridad, de decirle "¿cómo te llamas?" Eso cambiaría su vida porque después le preguntaría si deseaba salir un día con él, al cine o a comer algo.

Ahí es cuando lo recordaba, cuando comenzaba a soñar con algo más con el barista, todo lo demás venía a su cabeza para atormentarlo, como sucedía desde casi dos años antes, la neutroptilina fijaba las imágenes en su cabeza volviéndolas imposibles de borrar. Cada atrocidad, cada aberración, cada error que había cometido en su estado sin tratamiento. Y entonces la frustración por ser lo era lo embargaba y tomaba sus botes de pintura, su paleta y un lienzo en blanco y comenzaba a expresar su furia de la única manera en que sabía. Y era cuando las lágrimas deberían haber acudido, cuando su corazón debería latir con fuerza, cuando su vida no era más vida para compartir con nadie.

Porque tenía Sindrome del Parcialmente Muerto y aunque se pusiera todo el maquillaje necesario y usara los lentes de contacto, él no era quien había sido y no tenía derecho a que una persona echara a perder su vida por su culpa.

Lo del barista era sólo un sueño, nada más que eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenidos a este nuevo experimento sobre la serie de la BBC In the Flesh, que se ha convertido en mi segunda serie favorita de la vida. <strong>_

_**Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo demasiado, es una serie corta de dos temporadas y nueve episodios.**_

_**En este caso escribiré sobre la pareja de Kieren Walker y Rick Macy, lo cual es canon así que es la primera vez en la vida que junto a dos que de hecho, están juntos!**_

_**Opiniones, comentarios?**_

_**Será un multichapter.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**P.D. Rick no sufre de PSD en mi AU**_


	2. Chapter 2

You are in my bones 2

_**Para Vnik Lord**_

* * *

><p>Kieren tenía una amiga, una única amiga en el mundo, la que todas las tardes tocaba a la puerta de su dormitorio y lo instaba a que salieran al muelle, que caminaran entre las personas y de vez en cuando lograba que se subieran a la rueda de la fortuna o al carrusel. Ella reía mucho y a veces no lograba entender de dónde venía tanta felicidad que parecía correr por sus venas, si es que semejante cosa fuera posible. Amy Dyer se llamaba y cuando estuvo viva no tuvo la oportunidad de acudir a la universidad porque enfermó y pasó tanto tiempo en los hospitales que no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa más.<p>

Ahora Amy estudiaba Filosofía y así fue como se conocieron, un día cualquiera en la biblioteca. Con ella podía hablar y reír, se sentía realmente bien aunque parecía que diferían mucho en carácter. Cuando estaban solos podían ser ellos, quitarse el maquillaje y descansar de los lentes de contacto, habían compaginado sus horarios para aplicarse la neurotriptilina el uno al otro y evitarse molestias. Y aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo, Amy lograba que él aceptara cosas que normalmente le parecerían desagradables.

De esa manera se encontró en un club nocturno, bailando sin ningún tipo de coordinación con su amiga, deseando salir de aquel lugar pero sin tener el valor de decirle a ella que la dejaría sola. No podía hacer eso, no sería adecuado, sin embargo, cuando ella se vio atrapada en la conversación con un chico que iba vestido de traje y que también parecía fuera de lugar, Kieren se apresuró a despedirse con un movimiento de mano y buscar la salida lo más pronto posible.

Podría decir a manera de disculpa que no iba prestando atención, de repente se encontró que tenía frente a él a una persona a la que intentó esquivar sin conseguirlo.

-Lo siento –dijo y trató de seguir avanzando, era casi media noche, si se apresuraba podía estar en su cuarto en menos de veinte minutos y tener una seis horas de descanso. Era viernes, cualquier otro querría estar de fiesta toda la noche, pero en su caso prefería estar en soledad, encerrado, pintando, leyendo o estudiando, sin tener que salir bajo las convenciones de los demás, aparentando ser quien ya no era.

-No te disculpes, la verdad es que yo me puse en tu camino.

Aquella voz.

Kieren volteó de inmediato para ver a la persona que trataba de dejar atrás y se sorprendió de encontrarse con el barista, aquel que posiblemente se llamaba Rick. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros de mezclilla que apretaban todos los lugares correctos, una sencilla playera blanca y una chamarra de cuero. Ahora sólo faltaba que tuviera una motocicleta y lo invitara a dar la vuelta para que pudiera volver a morir en paz.

Entonces recordó como iba vestido. Amy siempre le reñía por lo mismo, repitiendo cosas como "parece que vas en pijama" y frases por el estilo, y ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Su amiga había aparecido a las 9 de la noche para convencerlo de salir con ella, por lo tanto, vestía sus mejores pants de color azul marino, sus tenis gastados y una playera que era dos tallas más grande. Su aspecto era horrible, más horrible que lo usual y sintió un terrible pánico, de que el barista lo mirara bien y se diera cuenta de los desagradable que podía ser.

Tuvo que salir corriendo, era una característica suya, huir cuando el nivel de estrés era demasiado, era lo que lo había llevado a donde estaba, esa necesidad de escapar y de no poder enfrentar la causa de sus problemas. Una parte de su ser le decía que el barista lo miraba como si no importara nada de lo demás, como si no viera la ropa que usaba o sus fallas físicas y se fijara en algo más, en algo que estaba profundamente oculto a los ojos de todos los demás.

Pero es que no podía confiar simplemente, creer que alguien "normal" pudiera amarlo, no después de todas las cosas que conoció y aprendió con…

Con Simon.

Y no, lo último que quería pensar era justamente en Simon, pero era ya tarde, al cruzar la puerta del bar echó a correr por calle iluminada de regreso a su dormitorio y aunque hubiera querido dar media vuelta y buscar de nuevo al barista, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto oscuros y desagradables, como en aquellos días.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se derrumbó en la oscuridad de su habitación. Hubiera querido llorar, como lo hizo años atrás, hubiera querido sentir algo más que no fuera desesperación, sentirse de nuevo con el corazón roto, con la vida destrozada. Pero ya no sentía eso, lo único que podía sentir era la necesidad enorme de volver a estar entre los brazos de Simon, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, eran reconocibles, sabía que la que golpeaba de esa manera, como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerta era Amy. Kieren se levantó del piso donde había pasado el resto de la noche y abrió la puerta.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó Kieren? –dijo aventándolo en cuanto entró a su habitación. De inmediato se fue a correr las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol- Te fuiste y nunca haces eso, me preocupaste.

-Lo siento de verdad Amy –trató de elaborar una disculpa pero su amiga ya le había conectado dos golpes en pleno pecho, se imaginaba que si pudiera sentir alguna clase de dolor habría reaccionado a ellos por lo que dio un paso para atrás para no ser golpeado de nuevo.

-¡Te llamé mil veces! –dijo y tomó el celular que estaba tirado junto a la cama, lugar a donde había llegado después de que lo aventó para no tener que hacerle el menor caso. Podría haberlo apagado, pero bastaba con ponerlo en silencio y alejarlo de su vista.- ¡Mira todas mis llamadas perdidas!

-Amy, de verdad lo siento, pero tu estabas ocupada, no vi el problema de dejarte en compañía de…

-Phil –dijo ella y sonrió tímidamente, como si lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con ese chico no pudiera ser motivo de una discusión entre ambos. Kieren tomó una nota mental para intentar sacarle toda la información un poco después.

-No vi ningún problema en dejarte con Phil, parecía que se divertían.

-Kieren –dijo ella con tono de amenaza, de no te metas en esto hasta que tenga idea de lo que está pasando.

-Está bien Amy, no preguntaré nada si tú aceptas que yo no estaba a gusto ahí y por eso regresé aquí.

Amy se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, sabía que algo estaba mal aunque no tenía mucha idea de qué era. Su amiga era de las pocas personas que sabía algo sobre Simon, pero ni a ella le había contado la historia completa y por lo mismo, no tenía mucha idea de qué lo que pasaba por su mente cuando entraba en contacto con el barista.

Volver a sentir algo cuando ya no estaba vivo para sentir nada.

-¿Por qué no te quitaste el maquillaje? Tú nunca lo dejas toda la noche… -intentó indagar, sin embargo Kieren le dio la espalda. La escuchó suspirar derrotada, sabía que era su mejor amiga, sabía que confiaba en ella como en nadie, pero ni siquiera eso significaba que le diría todo y ella lo entendía y por supuesto que no le exigía nada más de lo que pudiera darle.

-Café –lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar para sacarlo de su habitación.

-No Amy –intentó protestar pero su amiga no lo dejó elaborar su respuesta.

-Todos los días compras un café y un croissant que no puedes comer, yo lo único que quiero es oler el delicioso aroma de una bebida que jamás volver a probar, ¿te parece?

-Me parece –respondió sabiendo que ella tenía razón, todos los días en lo único en que pensaba era en ver al barista y no en la inutilidad de su compra.

Caminaron hasta la misma cafetería, Amy estuvo hablando sobre Phil y lo mucho que le gustaba y como habían terminado en el muelle, platicando hasta que amaneció y él tuvo que regresar a su casa para bañarse e ir a cumplir su turno en el hospital. Resultó ser enfermero del mismo hospital donde Amy había muerto, pero ella no le había dicho nada, aunque a él le fueron obvios los signos del PDS, fue un tema del que no hablaron.

Cuando su turno llegó se encontró de nuevo ante el rostro sonriente del barista, quien por cierto no parecía desvelado, Kieren pensó que tal vez se había ido del club en vez de quedarse a pasar una velada de excesos.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –preguntó sin perder el ánimo y sin esperar la confirmación comenzó a preparar el café de Kieren.

-Y yo quiero un expresso –dijo Amy viendo que la había ignorado por completo. Después de unos momentos regresó con los dos vasos y los puso frente a ellos.

-Aquí tienes… -dijo el barista y esperó una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Amy –ella sonrió, sabiendo que aquello era una táctica pero no estaba del todo segura de si su intención era obtener el nombre de ella, lo cual no parecía muy lógico, siendo que previamente ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.- Y él es Kieren, por si te interesa saber su nombre. También deberías saber que estudia arte y que es sumamente talentoso, que no tiene novio y que le encantan la ciencia ficción y…

Kieren jaló a su amiga del brazo con tanta fuerza que casi la hace caer, una sola mirada a sus ojos asustados la hizo comprender que había hecho algo inadecuado. Tomó los vasos de café y salió de la fila para esperar a su amigo cerca de la puerta de la cafetería. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar un billete de su cartera y dejarlo encima de la barra.

-Kieren… -intentó decir el barista pero él no le dio la más mínima oportunidad, en tres zancadas alcanzó a Amy quien ya tenía la puerta abierta y ambos dejaron el lugar con gran prisa.

Cuando el café finalmente se enfrió y su olor se perdió, lo dejaron sobre una banca del parque de diversiones tal vez alguien llegaría y agradecería que no lo hubieran tirado. Caminaron sin rumbo durante un buen rato, habían tenido una conversación donde Kieren le explicó sus razones para no querer una relación con nadie y sus motivos para creer que además de todo, nadie querría una relación él. Amy había tratado de decirle que nada de eso era cierto, que él era una persona talentosa, inteligente y hermosa, pero era como no decirlo, nada de eso lo creía Kieren.

-No todos serán como Simon –dijo ella de repente y Kieren deseó taparse los oídos y echarse a correr. En vez de eso se volteó hacia Amy y se abrazó a ella. Hubiera querido poder llorar para dejar salir las emociones que lo embargaban, porque su corazón parecía a punto de estallar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>_

_**Tengo tres lectoras que comentan, wiiii :3 **_

_**Vnik Lord: Que bueno que te gustó, porque todo esto es para ti.**_

_**lolaarlo: Eres más de Simon? Entonces te interesará la espantosa historia que compartió con Kieren?**_

_**Lady Amoran: Gracias por leer prima.**_

_**Y perdón por el enorme error que cometí la vez anterior, espero que no lo hayan notado jajajaja**_

_**Recuerden que Rick no tiene PDS.**_

_**Comentarios? Los agradeceré.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Your are in my bones 3_

**Para Vnik Lord**

* * *

><p>Su familia se había ido de Roarton años atrás, él tenía cuatro años y su hermana Jemima unos cuantos meses. Había sido un inesperado ascenso en su trabajo, uno que ameritaba que tuvieran que vivir en Londres y no en un pueblo perdido que nadie conocía. Recordaba algunas cosas de la mudanza, tener que juntar sus juguetes en una gran caja y que su mamá la marcara con un plumón de color negro, podía reconocer su nombre, Kieren y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que sus cosas no se perdieran para siempre.<p>

Recordaba las calles del pueblo , estaban vacías a esa hora de la mañana, el camión de mudanzas se había ido el día anterior y su mamá decía que todo estaría listo cuando ellos llegaran a la nueva casa. Los vecinos eran desconocidos para él, no solía jugar con ninguno de los niños y su madre estaba tan ocupada con su hermana que prácticamente sólo hacía viajes al supermercado. Aun así recordaba haber visto a uno de esos vecinos, era usual que lo viera correr por las calles, vestido en ropa que para él era rara, aunque su mamá decía que era militar o algo así.

Siempre corría con su hijo, un niño que se veía más grande de lo que era, recordaba a su madre decir cosas como "le exige demasiado, sólo tiene siete años" o "Macy va a romper a ese niño". Pero para sorpresa de Kieren, el niño nunca se rompía, pese a lo que decía su mamá, corría y se esforzaba para que su padre no lo dejara atrás. Esa fue su última imagen de Roarton antes de que tomaran la carretera y se alejaran. Jamás regresaron, no había amigos en aquel lugar, no había más familia. Su padre, su madre y su hermana eran toda su familia y cuando se mudaron a Londres, verdaderamente dejaron todo atrás.

Su infancia no fue nada trascendental, acudía a la escuela, sacaba buenas calificaciones y al final del día, jugaba con su hermana hasta que ella se dormía en sus brazos. Siempre la quiso demasiado, desde el día en que supo que vendría al mundo, aunque no entendía para nada la manera en que eso sucedería. Kieren siempre tuvo a su familia, pero no tenía amigos, era el niño que se sentaba solo a comer su almuerzo y que no hablaba una sola palabra en las clases. Cuando tenía que hacer algún trabajo en equipo terminaba haciéndolo solo, incluía el nombre de sus compañeros y compartía con ellos la excelente calificación que le daría. Siempre era así, por eso nadie se quejaba y de hecho, se veían expresiones de felicidad entre sus compañeros cuando les tocaba en equipo con él.

Cuando terminó la escuela primaria las cosas no fueron mejores, su soledad simplemente se hizo más palpable, tenía catorce años y su hermana de diez no lo necesitaba como antes. Sus amigas iban a su casa o ella iba las casas de ellas y siempre tenía algo interesante de lo que platicar y jamás se detenía para escuchar lo que Kieren pudiera decir. No la culpaba, él no tenía nada que contar más que las cosas que le enseñaban en la escuela y eso era muy aburrido. Entonces en cuanto acababa la tarea se encerraba en su habitación para no salir hasta que su madre lo llamaba a cenar.

Las horas que pasaba encerrado las ocupaba dibujando, al principio ocupaba cuadernos pero en cuanto su madre vio su trabajo comenzó a comprarle blocks especiales, con papel apropiado y cajas de colores. Después de eso vinieron los lienzos y los botes de pintura y los múltiples pinceles y las manchas en el piso y el hecho de cada rincón de la casa estaba decorado con alguna pieza de arte de su autoría. Para cuando cumplió quince años estaba tan concentrado en lo que pintaba que rara vez pensaba en otra cosa, las horas de escuela eran un requisito pero nada más, no prestaba demasiado atención, la necesaria únicamente para seguir sacando excelentes notas, cosa que su madre decía que necesitaba para una beca para ir a la universidad.

Era octubre y Kieren estaba sentado fuera de la escuela, siempre llegaba temprano pero aquellos días probaban ser cada vez más fríos y no podía quitarse la sensación de que sus manos estaban heladas. Sintió el aire correr y las hojas secas volaron por un momento. Fue así como lo conoció. Venía caminando por la calle y aunque suene trillado, sentía como el tiempo estuviera pasando a una velocidad muy lenta, podía ver cada músculo de su cuerpo moverse en armonía . Kieren sabía desde tiempo atrás que en cuestión de gustos tampoco era como todos los demás, sabía que sus ojos a veces miraban más tiempo del usual a los otros chicos y jamás a las chicas. Eso no lo conflictuaba porque ninguno le llamaba particularmente la atención y lo único que hacía era mirar de vez en cuando.

Pero este caso era diferente, de verdad muy diferente, porque no podía dejar de mirar, por más que su mente le dijera que debía hacerlo o de otra manera él se daría cuenta. Y sin embargo no importaba, aunque ese chico se diera cuenta de que lo miraba, seguro pasaría de largo, dedicándole tan solo una mirada extraña que le mostrada su desagrado. Pero el chico de impactantes ojos azules, ahora podía verlos, estaba muy cerca, se detuvo frente a él y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, provocándole un mar de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él.

Simon tenía veinte años y era estudiante de psicología. Normalmente tomaba otra ruta para ir a sus clases pero ese día cambió de calles porque la cafetería donde compraba su desayuno había cerrado y le habían recomendado una donde decían que se vendían los mejores pays de limón de toda la ciudad. Tenía que pasar frente a una escuela secundaria pero a esa hora de la mañana no habría nadie con seguridad, todo el vecindario en general parecía dormido y él tenía que apurarse para poder comprar algo que lo despertara antes de su primera clase.

Y, a pesar de que tuviera mucha prisa, de que no hubiera terminado su lectura la noche anterior y quisiera poder avanzar algo antes de aceptar que no sabía nada cuando el profesor lo cuestionara; cuando sintió la mirada de él tuvo que detenerse. Era probablemente el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, también era exageradamente joven y no estaba para nada bien que se fijara en él. No era sólo la cuestión de la edad, había muchas otras cosas que hacían que Simon no fuera la mejor persona para relacionarse. Pero era inevitable no caer rendido ante aquella mirada, esos ojos grandes, marrones y expresivos, que le transmitían una sensación calidad y acogedora. Le dieron muchas ganas de abandonarse a esa sensación, de ir a abrazarlo, rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su cuello y aspirar el aroma de piel.

Claro que no hizo nada de eso, sólo sonrió y dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Kieren era perfecto en todos los sentidos y aunque sentía que cinco años de diferencia entre ambos eran demasiados, no pudo hacer otra cosa que invitarlo a salir una y otra vez. Iban a lugares públicos, con mucha gente alrededor, para que él no sintiera la necesidad de acorralarlo y comenzar a desnudarlo, aunque su mente lo traicionaba una y otra vez cuando se encontraba imaginando escenarios donde sólo estuviera ellos y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo suyo. Pero no, estaba mal, Kieren tenía quince años y no podía hacerle ese tipo de cosas, no aun.

Por eso acababan en cafeterías del campus en su universidad o en proyecciones al aire libre de películas viejas o algún museo donde él perdía la cabeza mirando pinturas por horas. Simon sólo tenía ojos para él, para la manera en que parpadeaba cuando se sentía nervioso o como sus manos viajaban pro instinto a su cuello cuando le pedía que le contara lo que estaba pensando.

Adoraba su tiempo con él, ocupaba todos sus ratos libres, le mandaba mensajes o fotografías o lo que fuera para que supiera que no dejaba de pensar en él. Se quedaban de ver en la biblioteca y mientras Simon leía alguno de sus masivos libros o alguna investigación en una revistas, Kieren lo dibujaba en un cuaderno especial, cuando por fin le mostró los dibujos, eran todos mucho más halagadores que la realidad, lo sabía, él lo miraba con amor en los ojos, fijándose en las cosas buenas de su personas. Y lo mejor de su personas era él, Kieren era lo mejor de su vida y algún día le contaría porque todo lo demás estaba tan mal. Aunque pensó que no tendría que hacerlo tan pronto.

Llevaban saliendo un año, aunque saliendo no era tal vez el mejor termino. No eran novios, tan solo amigos y jamás lo había tocado, aunque había imaginado mil veces lo que sería besarlo, disfrutar sus labios, su calor, la textura que se le antojaba casi de terciopelo. Simon jamás olvidaba tomar sus pastillas, tenía que hacerlo tres veces al día y muchas veces lo había hecho enfrente de Kieren, pero él nunca preguntaba nada. Simon adoraba que fuera así, que no lo cuestionara como todos los demás, que no quisiera enterarse de algo que no estaba preparado para contarle.

Entonces las cosas se precipitaron. Aquella había sido una tarde perfecta, habían estado en el cine por primera vez, como tal en una sala repleta de gente de todas las edades, pero sobretodo muchos niños que querían ver la película de superhéroes del momento. Había tomado su mano todo el tiempo desde que las luces se apagaron y cuando la película terminó, no la había soltado, salieron así, unidos y Simon comenzó a soñar en que eso fuera para siempre. Lo llevó a su casa y antes de dar media vuelta e irse, lo besó. Fue algo espectacular para tan sólo durar unos cuantos segundos. Lo vio sonreír antes de entrar a su casa y esa imagen lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

De camino a su departamento, un lugar pequeño y excesivamente barato por el rumbo de la ciudad en el que estaba, revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía treinta llamadas perdidas. Era extraño, casi nadie tenía ese número, su madre, unos cuantos de sus compañeros de clases y por supuesto, Kieren. Llamó de vuelta al número que aparecía en la pantalla y escuchó una voz familiar, una que primero que nada le pregunto cómo estaba y segundo, le contó que su madre había muerto por un cáncer muy agresivo que le habían diagnosticado el año anterior.

Le recordó que su padre seguía sin querer verlo y que le pedía que no fuera al funeral para evitar algún conflicto. Pero era el funeral de su madre, a la que nunca volvería a ver porque su padre no soportaba su presencia, culpándolo de algo que él no pudo evitar.

Era ese el secreto que guardaba, lo que evitaba que fuera una persona normal, lo que lo llevo a decidir estudiar sobre aquello mismo que lo atormentaba. Y es que sin las pastillas volvía a escuchar la voz de su hermana, diciendo que todo estaba mal, que las cosas eran horribles, que escuchaban susurros cuando no había ningún otro ruido y que le decían que tenía que terminar con su vida. Pero le rogaba que no dijera nada, su hermana lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y le pedía que nunca le contara a sus padres, porque ellos se preocuparían, porque ellos no entenderían.

Y Simon, que tenía diez años en aquel entonces se quedó callado y esperaba que ella se sintiera mejor algún día. Lo que pasa es que nunca se sintió mejor, un día regresó a casa de su práctica de fútbol y la encontró en el baño, con grandes cortes en sus muñecas y un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Durante años estuvo en terapia y durante esa terapia salió a luz el hecho de que él supo de todo lo que le pasaba a su hermana y no lo dijo. Su padre lo corrió de la casa a los diecisiete años pero con ayuda de su madre logró terminar la escuela y entrar a la universidad. Ella le ayudaba a tener suficiente dinero para pagar un departamento en la ciudad, aunque fuera uno muy barato y le recordaba a base de mensajes a su celular, que debía tomar los medicamentos, pues estaba diagnosticado con depresión severa y con ideación suicida.

Y ahora su madre no estaba y él jamás se enteró de que estaba enferma, seguramente porque ella no quería preocuparlo o porque temía que decidiera ir a verla en persona y acabara enfrentándose con su padre. Se quedó encerrado en su departamento por tres días, ignorando las llamas de Kieren hasta que su celular se quedó sin batería. Entonces el lunes por la mañana unos golpes lo despertaron, parecía que tumbarían la puerta si es que no abría y sin embargo, permaneció en el suelo de su pequeña sala, frente a un televisor que no servía y sin poder mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

De hecho Kieren abrió la puerta, había más fuerza en su cuerpo de lo que uno podía imaginar. Lo levantó, lo ayudó a limpiarse, lo hizo comer y se quedó a su lado aunque seguramente sus padres se enteraría de que había faltado a la escuela. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y acarició su espalda con paciencia cuando los sollozos lo sacudieron. Lo dejó aferrarse a él cuando comenzó a gritar y sólo se levantó de su lado en el sofá cuando fue hora de comer y pidió una pizza porque no había nada más comestible en su refrigerador que no hubiera usado para el desayuno.

Regresó cada día sin falta, lo ayudó a seguir adelante, lo acompañaba a su primera clase antes de tener que correr para él llegar a las suyas. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, porque cada que le recordaba sobre sus pastillas, Simon decía que si pero no las tomaba, los frascos se quedaba sin abrir y a pesar de que logró conseguir un trabajo, dejó de pagar la renta, la luz y demás servicios y comenzó a gastar su dinero en otras cosas. Entonces dejó de estudiar y reprobó todas sus clases y por más que Kieren intentó ayudarlo, se alejó hasta de él.

Pasó un año sin saber de Kieren ni de nada de lo que era su vida anterior hasta que todo regresó de repente y lo golpeó de frente sin que pudiera protegerse. Tenía el suficiente dinero para un café y como sentía que su cabeza podía estallar, se snetó a tomar uno en la banca de un parque. La gente pasaba y cuando lo miraba, trataban de alejarse, sus ojos rojos y el temblor de sus manos les indicaban que él no era una buena persona. Y sin embargo, una de esas personas se sentó a su lado y Simon tuvo ganas de salir corriendo antes de siquiera enterarse quién era esa persona.

-No, no te vayas –dijo él y puso una mano en su brazo, un gesto suave, delicado, que no habría impedido que se fuera si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Y hubiera sido mejor hacerlo, salir de su vida de nuevo para evitar arrastrarlo a la oscuridad que ahora era su vida. Pero una vez que escuchó de nuevo su voz y que sintió el calor de su cuerpo junto a él, supo que no podía alejarlo una vez más.

Kieren lo abrazó a pesar de que olía mal, de que había perdido veinte kilos de peso, de que se veía horrible, de que se sentía aun peor. Kieren lo abrazó y lo único que sintió en ese momento fue que alguien lo amaba.

Por lo mismo, porque de verdad Kieren lo amaba, lo que pasó después, fue tan devastador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, me da mucho gusto que les este agradando la historia.<strong>_

_**anahi: Me encanta ser la culpable de tu amor por el Mystrade, espero que puedas amar igual los personajes de In the Flesh, gracias por comentar.**_

_**van fanel: Mil gracias por leer y sigue viendo la serie, verás que es una maravilla en extremo.**_

_**lolaarlo: Entiendo tu gusto por Simon, yo también lo prefiero, pero Rick tiene lo suyo jeje. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Vnik Lord: Si, todo es para ti y de verdad te agradezco que me hayas inspirado, está probando ser un canalizador excelente, finalmente siento que puedo llegar a expresarme muy bien a través de Kieren. Y si, tienes mucha razón, Kieren necesita a Rick, oh si.**_

_**Bueno, ahora comentaron cuatro, yeiiii, aunque por problemas técnicos sé que también mi prima querida Lady Amoran lo está leyendo pero no pudo comentar, gracias prima por siempre estar al pendiente.**_

_**Ahora, anímense a leer y comentar y sobretodo, a ver la serie, In the Flesh es una de las mejores historias que he conocido en años y aunque lo intento, sé que me quedaré muy lejos de la genialidad que se muestra en ella.**_

_**Y pues Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock, porque aun no tengo una página de In the Flesh, ¿deberé hacer una?**_

_**Saludos y gracias a todos de nuevo.**_


End file.
